Ian Oaks/History
Ian grew up in Seattle in an orphanage with his younger sister. His mother died in a car accident when he was four, therefore he was moved to an orphanage with his one year old sister, Quinn. He and his sister would be constantly moved since they always managed to cause trouble, from setting the place on fire, to accidentally bringing a snake infestation. When Ian was 7, he moved to his 5th orphanage. He was known for being a troublemaker and creepy dude by all of the kids in the orphanage. He had been bullied by three guys until one day when they messed with his sister was when he finally stood up to them. That day he punched one of them in which they were forced to move him into another orphanage without his sister. That was the last day he saw Quinn. After a few years of living in the new orphanage, when he was 11, he asked for permission to see his sister again. The staff told him that he couldn't see her. He grew angry and decided to find out where she was. He overheard them say that she had gone missing the week after he had left and they had presumed that she was dead. That night he left, he didn't want to hear of orphanages anymore. He lived in the streets for a few weeks until he found a gang he decided to join. He was a well-known adolescent criminal for a while. He discovered the secret world of the Gods when he was 12, and was told about camp half-blood, as well as his godly parent from a mysterious identity. He was given the choice to go, or to continue his life on the streets. He decided to stay and fend of from monsters while continuing with his gang, and he didn't regret the choice. Until he was 15 was when the police finally caught the gang. Ian was the only one who was able to escape. He started a business on his own and became a secret assassin as he was payed a lot of money from the job. With his sneaky skills, and manipulating attitude he was able to easily do his job and then escape. There was only one instant in which he was finally caught, but he was able to escape before they brought him to jail. Even after years of not seeing his sister, he still missed her truly and always looked into the night sky thinking she might be up there. When Ian was 17, he finally decided to quit his job and run away. He moved to New York where he knew Camp Half-Blood would be located. He knew it was finally time that he should go, as it would be a place where he could hide from the cops and get over everything that had happened. Every night he would move into a new place of hiding and look into the starts remembering his sister until he finally made it to camp. He always remembered Quinn as the cute, sweet little girl she had been, except he didn't know she wasn't death... Category:History